spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
The Story of Emerikol and Zargon
Vignette: The Story of Emerikol and Zargon Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Zargondevourerofdepths.png|Zargon, the Devourer of Depths Emerikelangeloffury.png|Emerikel, the Angel of Fury Zargon the Returner byl první známý Prastarý, Elder God, který se objevil v našem Multiversu. Ačkoliv je pravděpodobné že další tu byli už dříve, nikdy o nich neexistovalo veřejné povědomí ani mezi bohy. O jejich působení ve Far Realms ze kterých pocházejí není nic známo. Chained God, mocný bůh který jako první navštívil Far Realms a přivedl Zargona s sebou zpět o něm mluvil jako o jedné ze “slabých” Blind Eternities Voidu. Zargon byl ovšem mocnější než velká většina Bohů i Primordialů v Multiversu. Rychle se stal prvním vládcem Baatoru, devíti pekel. Sám dal vzniknout rase Baatorianů původních obyvatel Baatoru, nemyslitelně dávno. Emerikel byla jedním z prvních dvacetičtyř Solarů. Nejvyžších andělů. Prosazovala spravedlnost ve většině astrálních i materiálních plání. Známá pod mnoha jmény ale nejvíce jako Angel of Fury, díky jejímu zápalu pro boj a její obratnosti s greatswordem stejného jména. Když se rozpoutala válka mezi Baatezu a Baatoriany viděla v ní Emerikel příležitost zbavit se obou pekelných armád jednou provždy. Helm jí však nečestný útok zakázal. Emerikel přehlédla že jde o lest, kterou ve skutečnosti připravil Asmodeus a šla do boje navzdory příkazu její boha. Zargonovy armády se s jeho pomocí mezitím bránili útoku Baatezu. Válka se zdála vyhraná, když se na okraji pekla, objevil samotný Anděl Zuřivosti. Ani tísíce jednotek nebyly schopny Emerikel zastavil. Hořící křídla, hořící meč, probíjela se padlá Emerikel skrze jeden kruh pekla za druhým. Zargon sám přesunul svou pozornost proti běsnící kouli světla která se blížila k jeho trůnu. Emerikel však nezastavily ani nejsilnější útoky prastarého boha. Už se zdálo že Padlý Anděl pomocí své vlastní moci porazí samotného pána pekel, když Zargon oddělil část svého vlastního nezničitelného těla a uzavřel do něj Emerikel. Pod neskutečným tlakem a šílenstvím těla prastarého byla Emerikel nucena schovat se do posledního místa které bylo čisté. Do jejího vlastního meče, to však Zargon očekával a při spojení oddělenou částí svého těla Emerikel obalil. Stala se tak vězněm ve svém vlastním meči, který zůstal dlouhou řadu let ležet na konci osmého kruhu pekelného. ' ' Oslabený Zargon zvítězil a vracel svou pozornost k armádám Baatezu, radoval se však ze svého vítězství jen velice krátkou dobu. Asmodeův plán na odvedení pozornost fungoval skvěle. Bůh hříchu rychle vysál veškerou sílu Zargonovy armády a její pomocí oslabeného prastarého zapálil zeleným plamenem devíti pekel. Ani Asmodeus se silou devíti pekel a energií Zargonovy armády nebyl ovšem schopný Prastarého zabít. Spoutal ho tedy plameny z energie jeho vlastního lidu a uzavřel ho na materiální pláni. Uběhly tísíce let a bolestí šílený Zargon uvězněný uvnitř obrovské pyramidy pomalu korumpoval populaci světa Athas. Trvalo mnoho věků utrpení a intrik než Zargon získal zpět část své moci. Jedné plamené noci do sebe vtáhl život z celé magické populace pláně a rozbil své vězení. Athas po jeho odchodu zůstal nehostinou plání bez magie. Milénia hořící, šílený Zargon měl jedinou myšlenku, uhasit se. Odcestoval do podvodní vrstvy Abyssu kde svým příchodem vyvraždil populaci celé pláně. Ani nekonečně rozsáhlé a ledové moře však nedokázalo Asmodeův oheň uhasit. Šílený hořící Zargon do dnes sídlí v oceánu nad opuštěnými podvodními městy 245. vrstvy Abyssu, dnes známé jako Odpařující se Moře. ' ' Asmodeus, který mezitím dodal peklu řád, se po dlouhých letech strachu z dotyku části Zargonova těla a padlého anděla, odhodlal meče, nyní známého jako Merikol, zbavit. Dovolil skupině dobrodruhů aby prošla peklem a meč odnesla. Místo kde kdysi ležel, je dodnes vypálené do ledovce Canie, osmého kruhu. Skupina hrdinů, naivně si myslících, že se jich bojí celé peklo, legendární meč vzala s sebou. Netrvalo dlouho a jejich hloupost se jim stala osudovou. Meč poté skončil na dlouhé tisíce let v pokladu draka Ashardalona, pro jehož příběh zde není dostatek místa. Po porážce rudého draka byl z jeho pokladu odnesen smrtelníkem a dlouhé roky se předával mezi nízkými rasami. Jeho předposledním majitelem byl Bob2 který ho mezi zbytkem svých pokladů převážel začátkem podzimu roku 1491 DR. ' ' O několik dní později meč upoutá pozornost bývalého otroka Maxe, který hledá zbraň. Bob2 vědom si nebezpečí cesty souhlasí. Ví že nebude problém si meč později vzít zpět. Karavana s celým pokladem vybuchuje a Max sám je zasažen výbojem čisté divoké magie. Meč, jehož jílec je tvořen částí Zargonova těla drží v levé ruce. Po probuzení Max zjišťuje že hoří zeleným plamenem a že jeho rukou prorůstá stejná látka jaká obklopuje jílec jeho nového meče. Na samotném meči se po několika dnech objevuje Zargonovo oko. Z místa na Maxově ruce se začínají vinout chapadla, která mu dávají podivnou moc. Zdá se, že legenda o Merikolu teprve začala... Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Kategorie:Book of Many Things